Masquerade
"Masquerade" is the third episode of season 2, and the 26th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on October 18, 2012. Synopsis With Finch back in the Library, Reese returns to field work, only to face his toughest case yet - protecting the privileged daughter of a Brazilian diplomat, Sofia Campos. Origin of the Title Masquerade is a broad title that could refer to Sofia Campos' ostensible rebellious attitude which masks her just trying to find herself. It could refer to Finch trying to mask that he has post-traumatic stress from being kidnapped by Root. It could refer to Sofia's boyfriend Jack masking the fact that he cared more about himself and his money than Sofia. It could refer to the fact that Mark Snow was forced to mask that he was working unwillingly for Kara Stanton. Main Plot Points *Sofia resents having bodyguards and treats them rudely, even Reese as he assumes the job. Sofia and her friend Gabi frequent a nightclub where they recently met Paul Romano, drug dealer, and spent the evening in his penthouse the night he was killed leading to their being targeted as witnesses of the killer. *In the subplot, Carter continues her investigation into the death of Alicia Corwin meeting Mark Snow at the morgue where she learns that an incision was made in Corwin's arm after autopsy. *Reese continues to study information concerning Root which he tries to hide from Finch who seems to be still shaken from the kidnapping. *Bear begins his stay in the Library. *Alicia Corwin's murder is investigated by the NYPD. *Mark Snow is revealed to be working under a mysterious woman. Episode Notes *Fusco finally learns that Reese's name is John from Carter. *It is later revealed in "Zero Day" that the RFID chip in Alicia Corwin's arm shows that the virus connects to Decima Technologies working out of Shanghia. Evidently Alicia Corwin inserted the chip into herself to contain this information as she had an RFID reader in her possession. The chip reveals that Corwin believes that Northern Lights source code was leaked on a laptop and that Decima is trying to destroy the program. *Mark Snow has a bomb strapped to him by Kara at the morgue. He says he was reassigned. Stanton has reassigned him. Production Notes *This episode features the first appearance of an updated title sequence, which simplifies Finch's description of the show's premise, and includes Carter and Fusco more. *The overhead scene of Paul Romano being thrown through a window is actually a mirror-image of Rick Morris being thrown through the window from the end of , although the ground shown underneath is different. *This episode includes uncredited appearances by Elizabeth Marvel as the dead Alicia Corwin in the morgue and Jay O. Sanders as Special Counsel on the phone with Hersh. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *The date on the news reports about the candidacy of Sophia's father is September 10, 2012. This appears to be a continuity error as the events in the episode take place roughly one week after Root abducted Finch: **Finch is still wearing a bandage on his hand after Root cut him. **Alicia Corwin's body has been in cold storage for one week as stated by the morgue employee. **Carter tells a CIA agent that Tyrell Evans had been found shot in a hotel room five weeks earlier. *As Reese goes to the consulate for an interview he steals the wallet from one of the applicants. You can see Reese carries the wallet in his right hand, just before he steals the wallet. *in the Real Life, Dilma Rouseff was the President of Brazil, until her impeachment and Removal in 2016 and replaced by Michel Temer. Music *"Titanium" by David Guetta feat. Sia - During the first dance club scene. *"Say My Name" by Porter Robinson - During the second dance club scene. *"She's Long Gone" by The Black Keys - End of episode. * "Moon Drop" by Sherry St. Germain - Reese enters clothing boutique Trivia *Fusco uses a picture of his son as wallpaper on his phone. *The newspaper article about the death of Paul Romano was written by Maxine Angelis, the person of interest of the fifth episode . She also wrote the article about Denton Weeks being promoted which Fusco found in . *Carter's photo of Mark Snow is actually a screenshot from . The other man in the picture is L.O.S. *The sticky note Reese wrote when he tracked down Finch's tea stand in can be seen on Finch's desk when Reese researches Root in the beginning of the episode. *Fusco has Finch listed as "Mr. Good News" under his caller ID. Quotes *"If anyone ever messes with you, he'll eat 'em." (Reese) *"Finch this keeps up the biggest threat to Sophia's gonna be me!" (Reese) *"I think I found our threat and they're not photographers." (Reese) "How can you tell?" (Finch) "The gun was a pretty good hint." (Reese) *"You don't write, you don't call. I mean I'm a big guy, but I am sensitive." (Fusco to Finch) *"Why don't you wait in the car." (Reese to Carter) *"Why don't you wait in the car." (Carter to Reese) *"Give me three and a half minutes." (Reese) "Please, there are at least ten guys in there." (Carter) "Okay. Four minutes." (Reese) *"I got bored sitting in the car... and it took you longer than 4 minutes." (Carter) "Well this guy hit me over the head with a neon sign, not very sportsman like. And none of them wanted to tell me where to find their pal Monty." (Reese) "Yeah that's why you should ask them before you knock them out John. (Carter) *”I will try to make you proud.” (Reese to Finch) *”John’s not his usual cheery self without you around.” (Carter to Finch) *”I’ve been lost for so long. I thought maybe if I kept looking I might find somewhere that made me happy...” (Sofia) “I’ve spent some time feeling lost.” (Reese) “What Changed?” (Sofia) “Someone found me. Told me I needed a purpose.” (Reese) “Sounds like a good friend.” (Sofia) “He is.” (Reese) *”Does it have to be beer?” (Finch to Reese) es:Masquerade it:La figlia del console 203 203 Category:Season 2 Episodes